There already exists several designs of ignition devices. An ignition device is intended to be fitted in a particular type of ammunition unit e.g., artillery or anti-aircraft ammunition. The ignition device may comprise an electric ignition circuit and ignition charges which can be activated by the heat produced by one or more electric igniter filaments fitted in the ignition device and which are electrified when the electric circuit is initiated. The ignition charge(s) are so arranged that when they are activated the main ignition charge in the ignition device is ignited.
There are even electric igniters which include a glass body containing a centrally located electric pole device and an end surface where the electically connecting element has the form of metal layers applied onto the end surface by vapourization under vacuum. In such an electric igniter the heat releasing properties can be very accurately predetermined.